Cork extractors have been known for some time and have generally taken a form where they provide a fulcrum device that rests on the lip of a bottle after the corkscrew has entered the cork so that a leverage is formed to enable the cork to be readily started from the bottle neck. The general form of such devices consists of a pair of parallel plates in between which the corkscrew is pivoted, the corkscrew resting against the general longitudinal extent of the plates. In this form a corkscrew is never fully protected, and its sharp point can easily become entangled with one's clothing when the same is carried, for example, in a pocket. This can be readily seen by referring to a patent such as the Garimaldi patent, U.S. Pat. No. 786,492.